Se reconstruire
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Après la mort de Mary, Sherlock se demande comment aider John. John a conscience d'une partie du problème et comment le résoudre mais n'en a pas le courage. Et si la solution venait de l'un de leurs amis ?


**Titre** : Se reconstruire

 **Pairing** : No couple

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre :** Friendship.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Sir Conan Doyle et la BBC en ont tout le bénéfice.

 **Résumé** : Après la mort de Mary, Sherlock se demande comment aider John. John a conscience d'une partie du problème et comment le résoudre mais n'en a pas le courage. Et si la solution venait de l'un de leurs amis ?

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Cicatrice.

* * *

 **Se reconstruire.**

John sourit à Mme Hudson et s'enquit de sa santé. Il fut soudainement bousculé par un ouvrier qui sortait de la maison, lequel s'excusa rapidement avant de filer dehors.

\- Vous faites des travaux ? Sherlock a encore fait des dégâts ? S'inquiéta John, fusillant déjà son ancien colocataire du regard.

\- Non, Sherlock n'a rien fait, le rassura Mme Hudson. J'ai simplement décidé de régler le problème d'humidité dans l'appartement au sous-sol afin de pouvoir le louer.

\- Oh ! Vous cherchez de nouveaux locataires ?

\- J'ai déjà trouvé, ils emménageront dès que les travaux seront finis, sourit la logeuse.

\- Des nouveaux locataires ? Intervint Sherlock. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été averti ?

\- Parce que c'est mon logement et que je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre à ce sujet, rétorqua la pimpante cinquantenaire.

Sherlock bougonna mais ne dit rien de plus, montant rapidement à l'étage, suivit par John amusé par la scène. Qui que soient les nouveaux locataires de Mme Hudson, il espérait pour eux qu'ils étaient patients et surtout... Sourds. Arrivé à l'appartement, John laissa Sherlock s'agiter dans le salon, posant sa veste sur son fauteuil, toujours en place, et allant se préparer un bon thé.

Tout en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement, Sherlock réfléchissait à un problème délicat. Et non, il ne parlait pas de l'enquête pour laquelle Lestrade l'avait appelé, celle-ci était d'une simplicité enfantine et il l'avait déjà résolue. Non, son problème était actuellement dans la cuisine, en train de faire du thé, et portait le doux nom de John Watson.

Depuis la mort de Mary, John avait changé, ce qui était parfaitement normal, même selon Sherlock. Mary avait été une part importante de la vie du docteur, sa femme, la mère de sa fille, celle qui avait été là quand lui-même ne l'était plus. Bref, Mary avait eu toute son importance dans la vie de John et Sherlock concevait parfaitement que celui-ci ait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil et que tout ceci l'ait changé.

Là, n'était pas le problème. Non, le problème était plus délicat, plus subtil. Bien qu'il ait suivi à la lettre les recommandations de Mary, allant au fond de l'enfer, se mettant en danger, remettant sa vie entre les mains d'un serial-killer particulièrement doué, et que son plan pour sauver John Watson ait parfaitement fonctionné; Sherlock avait le sentiment que la tâche n'était pas terminée. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus précisément.

Se trouvant en défaut, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il en avait parlé avec leurs amis. Molly avait reconnu qu'elle trouvait John plus triste qu'avant, mais c'était légitime dans sa situation. Lestrade le trouvait moins dynamique, mais là encore, rien d'anormal. Mme Hudson avait simplement suggéré que John avait peut-être besoin de changement... Elle trouvait que vivre seul dans l'appartement que le couple avait partagé n'était pas une bonne idée.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion et une petite visite à son docteur préféré, Sherlock avait pleinement approuvé les dires de sa précieuse logeuse. L'appartement où vivait John avec sa fille était très bien, fonctionnel, clair, lumineux, bien entretenu, bien situé. Mais désespérément froid... Il en avait pourtant le souvenir d'un endroit agréable et chaleureux, mais toute chaleur semblait avoir quitté l'appartement en même temps que Mary.

La conclusion s'imposait donc d'elle même : John devait déménager. Dans l'idéal, Sherlock aurait bien aimé que John revienne vivre avec lui, mais il n'était pas égoïste à ce point. Il avait fait trop de mal à John pour exiger une telle chose de lui... Même lui en avait vaguement conscience. De plus, l'appartement n'était nullement adapté pour deux hommes et un bébé, n'ayant que deux chambres, dont une à l'étage assez loin du séjour et de la première chambre.

Bref, Sherlock se torturait les méninges pour trouver comment aider son cher docteur. Mais il n'était pas très doué pour soigner les gens blessés. Il avait les connaissance de base pour les blessures physiques, c'était après tout indispensable dans son métier. Mais pour les blessures du cœur... non, là, il avait de sacrés lacunes. Il supposait que comme toutes blessures, elles cicatrisaient au bout d'un moment, mais il se doutait que ce serait plus long et difficile.

John revint avec le thé et observa le détective aller et venir dans le salon, les mains jointes, doigts écartés devant la bouche. Souriant doucement, John sirota son thé en attendant que Sherlock lui fasse part de ses conclusions. Il espérait juste que cela ne serait pas trop long, il devait récupérer Rosie avant dix-huit heure, Molly étant de garde cette nuit à l'hôpital. Il soupira en songeant à son appartement, vide de Mary et de chaleur, et dans lequel il ne se sentait plus à sa place.

Il faudrait qu'il trouve un nouveau logement, mais à l'idée de partir en quête d'un nouvel appartement dans Londres, de la paperasse interminable que cela générait et des cartons à faire et défaire, il était découragé d'avance. Cela allait devenir indispensable, il en avait conscience. Il ne supportait plus de vivre entre ces murs qui avaient abrité quelques uns des plus beaux moments de sa vie et qui lui faisaient l'impression maintenant d'être devenus un temple mortuaire.

Machinalement, il porta la main à son épaule, massant à travers son pull la cicatrice qui l'ornait et qui avait tendance à le démanger ces derniers temps. Sa psychologue, qui n'était pas la sœur cachée de Sherlock, avait suggéré que c'était une manifestation physique d'une douleur mentale. Il somatisait quoi... C'était bien possible... Mais à part déménager, il ne voyait pas comment régler le problème, sauf qu'il n'en avait pas le courage.

Il avait, durant quelques minutes, pensé à revenir à Baker Street. Ici, dans ce salon, retrouver sa petite chambre à l'étage, ses habitudes avec Sherlock, la gentillesse de Mme Hudson, tout ce qui faisait qu'il aimait cet endroit. Mais il avait vite renoncé, sachant pertinemment que Rosie n'y aurait pas de place. Pourtant, il se sentait bien ici, il pouvait oublier sa douleur et lécher paisiblement ses cicatrices internes. Mais ce n'était pas faisable... Vraiment pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, John vint à Baker Street rejoindre Sherlock pour une enquête "urgente et fascinante" dixit le grand détective. Sherlock l'attendait déjà, vêtu de son manteau dans le hall d'entrée, discutant avec Mme Hudson. En le voyant, celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et lança :

\- Oh John ! Je suis si contente de vous voir ! Venez, les travaux de l'appartement du sous-sol sont finis ! Vous avez bien le temps, Sherlock et vous, de venir y jeter un œil.

Puis, elle entraîna d'autorité les deux hommes à sa suite. John descendit les marches menant au sous-sol, surpris d'y trouver un appartement lumineux. Les escaliers menaient à une grande pièce avec une verrière qui séparait la cuisine entièrement aménagée du séjour. Les longs et larges soupiraux laissaient passer la lumière grisâtre de l'après-midi pluvieux, donnant une luminosité parfaite au logement.

Tout en leur expliquant les différents aménagements qu'elle avait fait faire, Mme Hudson entraîna les deux hommes vers les portes se trouvant sous l'escalier, leur montrant deux chambres lumineuses, une salle de bain parfaitement aménagée, un WC et des placards. Tous les murs étaient blancs, la pièce de vie était carrelée en gris clair et les chambres dotées d'un parquet clair.

L'ensemble était fonctionnel, chaleureux et le poêle dans le coin du séjour achevait de faire de l'appartement, autrefois sombre et humide, un cocon de bien-être.

\- Ouha ! S'extasia John. C'est magnifique. Vos locataires vont être ravis, j'en suis certain.

\- J'y compte bien, approuva Mme Hudson. Et je compte sur eux pour parfaire la décoration. Je sais qu'ils ont du goût.

Sherlock leva un sourcil dubitatif et assena :

\- J'espère surtout qu'ils ne me poseront pas de problèmes ! Vous les avez prévenus ?

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète à ce sujet, assura la logeuse avec un sourire.

\- Et quand est-ce qu'ils emménagent, demanda John plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Mme Hudson lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant les clés du logis et répondit :

\- Mais, dès maintenant.

John regarda la logeuse éberlué, les clés dans la main.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cet appartement est pour vous John, expliqua la logeuse. Pour vous et Rosie. Vous ne pouvez plus vivre dans l'appartement que vous partagiez avec Mary, je le sais et je le comprend. Mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus vivre avec Sherlock comme avant, pas avec Rosie. Alors cet appartement est à vous.

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Pas de mais, jeune homme ! C'est ici chez vous. Ce sera plus simple pour aller travailler, Baker Street est moins loin de votre cabinet que votre appartement actuel. Vous n'aurez pas à parcourir la ville pour venir ici dès que Sherlock aura besoin de vous. Et comme je suis sur place, si vous partez au beau milieu de la nuit, je pourrais garder Rosie. Vous n'aurez même pas à la réveiller et la sortir de son lit. Juste me réveiller moi. N'est-ce pas la meilleure solution ?

John fixa longuement sa si merveilleuse logeuse qui venait de régler son plus gros problème si simplement. Refermant les doigts sur les clés, il marmonna :

\- Je vous remercie infiniment Mme Hudson, mais... le loyer...

\- Taratata ! Je vous fais un prix d'ami voyons. Et comme c'est un appartement en sous-sol, donc moins cher qu'un appartement à l'étage ou en rez-de-chaussée. Et si vous avez des difficultés, on pourra toujours s'arranger, vous le savez bien.

\- John...

La voix de Sherlock attira le regard de John vers son ancien colocataire.

\- Elle a raison, c'est une excellente solution... Pour toi, pour Rosie... Pour tout le monde.

John approuva d'un signe de tête et incapable de parler tant il était ému, il enlaça fougueusement sa merveilleuse logeuse.

\- Merci !

Quatre jours plus tard, Lestrade, Sherlock, Molly et John trimballèrent meubles et cartons, sous le regard bienveillant et les directives de Mme Hudson qui tenait dans ses bras la petite Rosie. Assis sur un fauteuil, Mycroft regarda amusé l'agitation et l'enthousiasme des déménageurs amateurs, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir demandé à ses gardes du corps d'aider ceux-ci pour porter les charges plus plus lourdes. Finalement, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. John réintégrait définitivement Baker Street, Rosie y avait sa place, Sherlock retrouvait son colocataire préféré, Mme Hudson son locataire le plus conciliant et une petite fille à gâter plus que de raison.

Oui, finalement, John Watson avait retrouvé sa place. D'ailleurs, depuis le jour où tout ceci s'était décidé, sa cicatrice à l'épaule ne le démangeait plus.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà... Bon alors comment passer de cicatrice à déménagement... Cherchez pas, mon cerveau fait des siennes.

Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Lili


End file.
